


(Make This An) Unforgettable Summer

by Salamee (tribridposie)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clem’s head over heels for vi, F/F, Lee’s a great dad, Summer Romance, brotp everyone, clem works at the drug shop, jane and violet are related, rosie’s still Clem’s dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/Salamee
Summary: Clementine and Violet meet due to the older girl staying at her cousin’s, Jane’s, apartment for the summer.OrIn which Clementine is head over heels for Violet and it’s obvious
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Phantom Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins with a desolate Violet, whose stuck at her cousin Jane’s for the summer in a small town called Macon, located in Georgia.
> 
> ⚠️TW⚠️: General topic of suicide, some referenced child abuse/negligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the original story, so please give me time. I’ve been out of the loop for the better half of this year, and I’m still trying to get back on my feet. I love this ship too much to abandon this story, but please, give me time.
> 
> I also want to include that I have never visited Georgia, I do not know the weather, I do not know how people react, this is fictional, throw me a bone please.

* * *

The sun’s heatwaves continuously attacked the small town of Macon, where most residents were smart enough to have worn shorts and light, open shirts.

The unfortunate few who were stuck working had most definitely suffered the worst of it, skin already turning red at the hostile attack of the sun.

There was enough of a breeze for people to risk going out, though no one would catch Violet leaving the apartment any time soon.   
  
Violet would admit, yes, Jane’s wasn’t the very best.   
  
In fact, it wasn’t considerably decent.

It was a shitty one bedroom apartment with deadlier rodents than the original carriers of the Black Plague.

While Violet slept on a rickety old couch that Jane had been gifted by her parents as a moving out present, Jane slept on a mattress with a higher number of broken springs than functioning ones.

Jane worked a job at the grocery store, not gaining much money in the process, but Violet couldn’t argue. The place was better than Ericsons.

Her parents’ trailer wasn’t much better, and Violet had to admit she had hit the jackpot this summer. 

Alas, she could only hope that this town got at least a little bit better, since truth be told, Violet didn’t want to spend the whole summer inside, hunched over her laptop screen as she watched Louis and the others do something stupid through their camera.

She deserved better than that.

It had been a week in, and Violet was already getting tired of staring at the same four white walls.   
  
With all due respect, Violet was sure this was the most depressing place in the world.

Jane had been out for the day, working all morning long. Her shift had started at 6 AM and was supposed to end at 4 PM.

Jane wouldn’t be back for a very long time.

Violet had just finished a call with her friends, tired of watching Louis play the piano like the talentless swine he was.   
  
He used to claim he was the next Mozart, but soon gave up on the statement due to the overwhelming amount of insults from the group.   
  
Violet had felt bad, initially. The feeling swept away soon as her focus had been taken by something new.   
  
She didn’t want to hear Brody and Marlon giggle every few minutes as the other quipped about their great love.  
  
Seeing Ruby baby her boyfriend, who had been looking around his desk for something and had accidentally stabbed himself with scissors wasn’t very captivating either.

She didn’t know what was weirder, the fact that Ruby had gone mom mode on her own boyfriend, or that at the same time she was saying sweet nothings to him in order to calm down the burning rage towards the scissors.

She had never clicked out of a call so fast in her life, convinced it was record time.

As she cut the tomato slices to put into her limp sandwich, she heard aggressive knocking on the door.

Her eyes widened, the feeling of panic rushing through her veins.

She had never dealt with an angry visitor before, her parents being too busy to befriend their own daughter.

She yelped in a moment of panic, the sharp knife slipping from her tight grasp as she still brought it down to cut her tomato.

There’s a moment of numbness in her hand, and she doesn’t realize anything’s wrong until the sharp stings of pain going up her hand.

She finds the tomato on the countertop, uncut. Her green eyes land on the spot of red first, tainting the counter around her lonely pinky.

A nervous laugh comes from the back of her throat, eyes trained on the space between her amputated finger and the rest of it, a few inches ahead.

_”Jane!? Open the fuck up, it’s Troy!”_

The man’s voice does nothing to soothe her, eyes tearing up as realization starts coming in.

The bashing on the door goes on for a few minutes, and finally, the man leaves with few troubles.

She lets out a strangled yelp, going to clutch at her bleeding hand.

“Why does this hurt so much?”

There was no way she was calling an ambulance, unless she really wanted to set Jane’s grave in.

The hospital itself would charge her an amount with too many zeroes on it, and Violet knew there would be no benefit from them.

She grabs at a clean towel, _anything_ , really. Her hand knocks over a glass cup, the sound of it shattering on impact doing nothing. 

Refusing to make a big deal about the accident, she sets on cleaning her finger, readying up for the run to the nearest emergency room.

When Violet had managed to gently clean her finger with warm water without hurting her finger, she ran around the apartment looking for a dressing. 

It took the pale girl an hour to realize Jane owned no dressings, because Jane wasn’t stupid enough to do what Violet had done.

She swore under her breath, running across the room to the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

She couldn’t remember the layout of the town, and she had left the phone Jane had given her back in the apartment.

She ran around for the better half of ten minutes, ignoring the inquisitive looks people were giving her.

She clutched at her finger, hoping for a little more time until she could take care of it.

After ten delusional minutes, Violet had finally found a small drug store called Everett’s.

She warily walked inside the store, squinting at the lights, which were a bright white, giving Violet that true pharmacy feeling.

She looked around the shelves for the gauze or dressings, trying not to make eye contact with the on-looking customers.

So what? She had never been here before, sue her.

“Need any help, ma’am?”

She was getting ready to deny the help, adamant on dealing with this herself.   
  
Though that had been her original plan, Violet’s mouth had been unable to open, too mystified by the beautiful girl.

She barely manages to mumble out a response, fingers clutching at her hand tighter at the increasing pain.

”I’m sorry, what was that?”

The girl takes a tentative step forward, an attempt to catch what the blonde had said.

”I cut my finger off.”

Violet hadn’t meant to blurt it out, really.

”Well, half of it, and truth be told, it’s hurting like a bitch.”

The girl said nothing, eyes widening as they went to examine her hands for any missing digits.

”I can’t go to the hospital, and we don’t have any dressings.”

Violet wasn’t sure why she was blurring out the unnecessary information, unaware of the small part of her wanting to tell her entire life story to this woman.

Rough hands grabbed at her own, gently prying them from one another.

She could hear the slight change in the girl’s breath as she finally found the amputated finger.

The girl only furrowed her brows and called out for her dad.

With no response, the girl had pulled on her arm, no real roughness behind it, and started pulling her to what Violet assumed was the front.

”Dad, we got a girl here, cut off half the damn thing!”

She hears a faint yell of ‘what’, thundering footsteps getting closer as a tall man peeks out from the doorway, eyes landing on her injury.

”God damn, kid.”

She can only muster a slight chuckle, a sheepish smile taking over her face. 

“We’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

The girl gave her a gentle smile, eyes shining a little brighter as she stared, hoping for a response.

”Thank you.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Jane to notice the white bandage surrounding the short stump of Violet’s finger, swearing as she drops the bags of groceries and rushes to the teenage girl.

”I leave you alone for a few hours, Vi, I swear to god.”

She examines the clothed wound as best as she can, gently touching the bandage.

Violet chuckles, sucking her teeth.

”It’s not like my daddy’s gonna get mad, is it?”

Her southern accent is dramatized for effect, copying the way she had heard residents talk before.

A grimace is her only response, but Violet can see the twinge of pity that flashes through Jane’s eyes.

”...not like I got a daddy to get mad.”

The accent falls short, and the blonde almost laughs at how pathetic she sounds, caring about her dad after all this time.

Jane’s handling gets tougher, and Violet can only since in pain at the sudden roughness.

”Don’t be saying shit like that, Vi. You got a daddy, he just ain’t the greatest.”

Suddenly, the overwhelming feeling of being a dick takes over, because Violet had totally forgotten that Jane had basically been disowned after leaving a suicidal Jamie alone.

Violet can’t blame the older girl much, she was young and reckless, and didn’t realize the true consequences of her actions until she arrived home that evening, finding her sister in a pool of her own blood.

Luckily, Jamie had been rushed to the hospital fast enough, and doctors had managed to stitch her up good.

Jane’s parents had dug in, sending a blabbering Jane to rehab after taking one too many drugs, and declaring she was no longer theirs.

Jane had gotten out a few years later, initially staying with her and Violet’s grandma, up until the point where the woman had gone too ‘senile’.

”You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Uncle...he just ain’t right in the head, with the things he does, Vi. He loves you, though. Take what you can get.”

She had dropped Violet’s hand by now, moving to pick up the discarded bags full of groceries.

 _How dare you say that to me_ , Violet thinks, and for a second, she might just wanna say that Jane was lucky for having no parents.

She shuts her mouth, biting down on her tongue as she flexes her hand.

Aching bones and bruises were not the love Violet wanted.

“Come, help me with the food, kid.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I might have a few TWs for this story, or I might just be acknowledging real topics, like friend toxicity for Louis. Child abuse and child negligence, as well as a few other things. There’s also the general topic of suicide, which might be recurring, so please read at your own risk. And of course, the deadliest of all, fluff. Anyways, not much Clem in this but she is introduced, and thank you for being patient :).


	2. Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redoing this chapter :) pls don’t read it until I’m done 
> 
> *don’t read this chapter yet*

On the second week of Violet’s stay in Jane’s apartment, the teenager decides she’s had enough of lonely walls and white noise.

The sun is out, the temperatures lower, much to Violet’s enjoyment.

She wears a thin tank top, coupled with her usual jean jacket, and it’s much harder to find a clean pair of pants.

She runs around for the better half of a minute, reaching out for pants on the floor and sniffing at them, huffing when she catches the bad odor.

After a minute or two, she finds an extra pair of jeans in her desolate bag, the pant leg lined up with rips.

She remembers the pants well, she had cut into them when she was fourteen, insisting she liked the style. 

Violet knew better now, remembering the faint smile on Minerva’s face when persuading her to do it.

She could see the faint spot of white paint Sophie had accidentally spilled once, along with other numerous spots from different colors.

She sighed, eyebrows furrowing at the memories of easier times. The twins were gone now, leaving behind their little brother, the only memory of them left. 

She sighed, knowing too well how this would go. She often caught herself thinking about Minnie and Sophie, the pain too fresh in her mind, the hurt too deep in her heart. 


	3. Hello, I’m Here To Steal Her Away

_“You know I fucking hate you, right Louis?”_

_”Ahh, but you see my dear Mitch, you hate me because you love me.”_

_”No I’m pretty sure he just fucking hates you Louis.”_

As though greatly offended, Louis shook his head at his best friend, after all, how could Marlon betray him like that?

”Louis, shut the fuck up already, please.”

_”Geez Vi, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”_

”My what?”

_”He meant your panties, you deaf donut!”_

Taking her role as the mom, Brody sits up from her fort of warm blankets, eyebrows scrunched and a snarl on her face as she continues yelling at the rest of the group chat.

The sound of Jane fumbling with the door lock sends Violet a quick warning to help her cousin.

”Gotta go, guys!” 

Not waiting for a single response, she simply shuts her laptop close and runs to the door, pulling it back so hard, it manages to leave a dent on the shit green walls of the apartment.

”Jesus, Vi. Wanna break my windows while you’re at it?”

”Sorry.” A sheepish smile takes over her face as she scratches her head, embarrassed.

”Went by Everett’s today, think I got the flu or something. Heard you met that nice girl. What’s her name, again? Uh, Clementine?”

Violet nods, panic sending her over the edge.

”Yeah, uh, she didn’t say anything about me, did she?”

Jane laughs, a knowing smile on her pale face.

”Just that you were the most precious human she’s ever met, and how she’d just love to come by.”

”Oh wow, uh yeah. Sucks she can’t, I guess.”

She had been so afraid to call her, Violet refused to contact the girl in any way possible.

Jane laughs in disbelief, signaling she knows something Violet doesn’t.

”Who says she can’t? Told her she can drop by later, so I suggest taking a shower because I bet that pretty girl is gonna come all dressed up. Just for your miserable ass.”

The blonde nervously chuckles, breaking into a sprint to the bathroom. Violet doesn’t know how long she has, so she has to get ready quickly. 

* * *

50 minutes later, there’s a slight knock at the door, like the person behind it is not sure of this.

It takes a few seconds before they knock again, a loud, confident knock.

Violet opens the door to reveal a nicely dressed Clementine. Her outfit is a little simple, but damn, can she pull it off.

A white shirt with a denim jacket on top wouldn’t be considered impressive, but Violet, well, she was amazed by the sight. Skin tight jeans exposed just how small the girl was, and her customized Spongebob Vans looked very nice with the whole ensemble.

White socks could be seen peeking out from underneath her feet, and a beautiful watch adorned her wrist. It was nicer than Violet could ever afford.

”Hi, oh my god, uh. Jane said I could stop by, you know, just to see how you were doing. I wanted to see if you were possibly free tonight?”

The confidence that once belonged to the tan girl is no longer present, seen as her fingers cant seem to stop fumbling with each other. 

“Of course, I mean, I have no other friends here.”

Clementine offered a hand, pulling her near her as she closed the door behind her.   
  
”Sooooo, we’re friends?”

A giant grin is placed on the girls face as she looks at Violet with those gorgeous brown eyes. 

“I’d like to think so.”

A small ‘yay’ comes from the girl besides the blonde, and Violet thinks she’s pretty much fucked.

”So, I was thinking, the playground is our first stop, next, the food trucks, then the park and maybe possibly a lookout point not far from here, I’ll probably have you back home by 11. If that’s uh, okay with you and Jane, of course.”

”Duh, of course I’m okay with it. As long as it’s with you.”

Clementine rolls her eyes and walks a little closer, making their shoulders and arms rub against one another.

”Good, because this is gonna be officially the best night of your life, Violet.”


	4. Is This A First Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did add the stargazing part later after I published the chapter, I am so sorry for that! Just felt like it was too short and rushed, and I wasn’t overly satisfied until I added that small interaction! :)

* * *

“So you think I’m pretty, huh?”

A smug smirk takes over Clementine’s face, watching the embarrassment pass through Violet’s face.

”Uh, no. Well no, I mean, like obviously of course I do y’know, I think you’re pretty but uh.” 

The sight of Violet tripping on her own words is an adorable thing to Clementine, who can’t help but scoot closer to the stuttering blond. 

Violet couldn’t help but feel nervous at the way Clementine leaned in to whisper in her ear.

”That’s okay, I think you’re pretty too.”

A small wink comes from the girl, letting Violet’s heart burst into only a million pieces.

How could someone be so adorable? It didn’t seem physically possible to Violet, yet again, the blonde was pretty sure Clementine was an angel, so it didn’t matter too much.

Clementine’s squeals of excitement burst Violet’s bubble, grabbing her attention.

The teenage girl was sliding down the bright yellow slide, her hands in the air like she was in a rollercoaster.

”Come on, Vi! Try it, for me.”

She giggled and clapped her hands happily as the blonde slowly slid down the horrendous thing, her arms crossed and face lacking any emotion.

After staring at the girl grinning from ear to ear, Violet couldn’t help but crack a smile.

Clementine let out another adorable ‘yay’ and reached over to hug the blonde.

“I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.”

* * *

“Do you ever think about the stars?What’s going on up there? Is each star and individual like us who has drama and life problems?”

Clementine only stared after the blonde girl, silence still in the air. Her eyes would dart around for a few seconds, trying to come up with a response.

”Like, they’re people?”

”Yeah, Clem. Like that one, up there. Say they’re our counterparts, but in the sky.”

She moves to point at a shiny star, though apparently Clementine can’t spot it.

”Uh, which one?”

”That one. Above your head, Clem.”

A dry chuckle rings out and Clementine scoots closer to the skinny girl.

”Yeah, they’re _all_ above my head.”

After minutes of trying to spot the exact star, Clementine only acts like she knows which one exactly, secretly still looking for it.

”She has a lot of problems. Shitty parents. Absent mom, alcoholic dad, suicidal grandma.”

She shifts her body, so she can properly face the brunette. They’re atop the truck that belongs to Clementine’s dad, Lee.

”Great friends, but sometimes they don’t really know how to include her, sometimes they don’t _bother_ to try. She feels lonely, and she’s close to giving up.”

It only takes the short girl a few minutes to figure out whose counterpart the star is, and her eyes immediately fill with sadness.

”It’s you, isn’t it?”

Clementine can only snap a quick look towards the pale, thin exposed arm of the blonde. Her eyes spot the white scars, and that’s enough to encourage her to place a tender hand on top of the old scars, as if to say, _this is not you anymore._

Violet doesn’t respond, instead opting to avert her gaze onto the dirt of the path they had taken.

Her nerves flare as she chooses to do a bold move; lean forward and plant a slow kiss on the brunette’s cheek. 

“Thanks for the night, Clem. I’d like to head home.”

* * *

It wasn’t until Jane opened the shitty apartment door for both girls that Violet realized just how late it was.

Clementine had promised she would have her back by 11, but the girls took an extra hour running around the playground meant for young children at some point in the night. Before the girl had blown up the date, well, _was it even a date_?

”Oh, my god. I am so sorry. I promise this won’t happen again. That was totally my fault.”

Clementine apologized profusely, afraid she had blown the whole thing with yet another member of the family. 

Jane only laughed, smiling slightly at the short girl.

”Clementine, it’s alright. As long as Violet has a good time.”

Her eyes rake over the blonde girl, stopping at her bright smile.

She nods profusely, saying yes to her question.

“Alright, well you two should say goodbye, I’ll be inside.”

Jane backs up into her shitty apartment, smiling slightly as she closes the door on the teenage girls.

Violet’s eyes avert Clementine’s gaze, looking anywhere but the girl.

”So was this a first date?”

Clementine’s hands are together, fingers pinching at skin.

She’s _nervous_.

”Oh, uh. I...don’t know?” 

Violet’s wide eyes arise a laugh in Clementine’s throat, an adoring look in her eyes.

She takes a confident step forward, placing a soft kiss on Violet’s pale cheek, causing goosebumps to spread throughout her arms.

”I’ll text you later, Vi.”

With that, Clementine turns around, walking off into the street in front of Jane’s apartment complex.

Soon enough, she can’t see that blue baseball cap.


	5. Hypothetically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for not updating sooner! I was supposed to update a few weeks ago, though unfortunately, that evening my family had been informed that my grandpa had passed. The chapter is late but I did try my best!

_**[1:34 AM] Clem:** is it bad that I’m thinking about you right now?_

Green eyes widen in surprise to the bluntness, fingers hovering above to keyboard as she contemplates how to respond.

Before she can type out a response, Clementine sends another message.

 _ **[1:36 AM] Clem:**_ not in the way like “oh my god I wanna kiss her” but like “oh my god I blew our date” :/

Violet raises an eyebrow, stressed further at the words of the other girl. Did she consider that a date? Did Clementine?

Obviously so, the brunette had been the first to refer to it as a date.

She bites her lip, basking in the glow of temporary confidence and no self-doubt as she types a message quickly, pressing send before she can regret it.

 _ **[1:39 AM] Vi:** is that what that was? a date?_

_**[1:39 AM] Clem:** of course, you obviously couldn’t keep your eyes off me all night ;) _

**_[1:40 AM] Vi:_ ** _lol, obviously_

 **_[1:40 AM] Clem:_ ** _I really enjoyed tonight, Vi. Date or not, I really think you’re great and I’d love to be friends_

 **_[1:41 AM]_ ** _**Clem:** and maybe possibly hang out again :)))?_

Violet smiled at that, her heart warming at the cuteness of the girl.

She couldn’t help but bite her lip in attempt to calm herself down, only smiling wider as she reread the messages a few more times.

_**[1:42 AM] Vi:** sure_

**_[1:42 AM]_ ** _**Clem:** can I call you?_

Five seconds after reading the message, an incoming call caused the phone to vibrate violently.

Her breath hitched, and without a second thought she pressed the answer button.

” _Hello?_ ”

”Clem? Hi.”

” _Hi Violet! God, I missed your voice._ ”

”That’s a little bit gay, Clem.”

” _Yeah, I know._ ”

Theres a laugh on the other line as Clementine says the sentence, causing Violet’s cheeks to heat up.

“ _Vi?_ ”

The blonde hums in response, eyes half-lidded, sleep threatening her.

” _I think you’re really beautiful_ _._ ”

And it’s not like Violet totally chokes at the words, eyes wide and mouth open as she desperately tries to breathe.

She coughs violently, spit flying everywhere.

“ _Vi? You okay?_ ”

Rustling can be heard through the horrible speakers, almost bursting the girl’s right eardrum. She hisses in pain, raising her middle finger in anger, not sure where to point it.

More fumbling and Violet can hear the faint squeak of a bed.

She figures Clementine sat up, worried about Violet’s coughing fit.

”Yeah, yeah. I’m good, thanks, Clem. God, that shit hurt.”

She rubs at her throat, wincing at the soreness of it, coughing a few more times.

“ _Ok, good. Hey, I was uh wondering...do you maybe want to come over?_ ”

Violet swallows thickly, nervous at the question.

”Like right now?”

” _Uh, sure? Whenever you want, really._ ”

”So, what you’re saying is if I were to hypothetically ride my bike over to your house by accident and I knocked, you would totally be okay with that?”

“ _Well, yes. Hypothetically, of course._ ”

Clementine clears her throat and coughs a couple of times, and Violet is just positive that the girl’s grinning from ear to ear right now.

She stands up, looking for the suitcase containing her clothes. She struggles to pull the zipper, finally managing at opening the suitcase.

”Then, hypothetically, I’m getting ready right now.”

” _Hypothetically, I’m making space on my bed._ ”

* * *


	6. Is It Okay If I Do This?

* * *

“You kind of suck, you know?”

Clementine scrunches her nose at the comment, only bothering to place her legs atop Violet’s, eyes on the bright screen.

Violet places a cold pale hand onto of bronze skin, lightly running her fingers over smooth, silk skin.

”This movie is great!”

Clementine points to the TV, smiling brighter as Tiana meets Naveen. 

“Look! They’re fucking adorable!”

She throws a handful of popcorn in her mouth, blushing slightly as Violet stares at her puffy cheeks.

Violet only laughs at her friend’s statement, shaking her head as she gags.

” _Naveen_! He’s a total asshole! Asking a random girl to kiss him! As a _frog_!”

”He was trying to save himself!”

”Exactly! Save himself!”

Clementine pouts, deflating as she crosses her arms and wallows in misery.

”Would you kiss me if I was a frog?”

For the second time that early morning, Violet choked. Bits of chewed and wet popcorn flew everywhere, spreading around the floor.

Clementine only laughs as she taps her back lightly, trying to help her friend.

”You’re cute, Vi.”

A soft kiss is placed on pale cheeks, quickly turning red.

”I-I’m what?”

Clementine smirks slightly, leaning closer. Her lips are mere inches away from Violet’s ear, close enough so the blonde can hear her properly.

“You’re so cute.”

Clementine tentatively kisses the top of her ear, upper lips connecting more with scalp than anything else.

Her warm, soft hand reaches over, blindly trying to find Violet’s.

Once their skin make contact, Clementine smiles as their fingers intertwine. Her golden eyes go back to the screen, attention captured by the movie.

At a quarter past 3 in the morning, Clementine’s falling asleep, head on Violet’s shoulder, fingers grasping at her jacket in fear of losing the older girl.

Violet cant help but wrap her arm around the girl’s body, letting her dig deeper into her embrace.

”G’night, Vi....”

Soft murmurs take over, incoherent conversations being held by an unconscious Clementine.

Its only then that the girl has enough time to really notice the details of Clementine’s house. Her room was decorated in picture frames containing a smiling older man, and a small young boy donning an afro located on his shoulders. A grinning Clementine stood beside them, clad in a baseball uniform.

She swung the bat over her shoulder, her cap creating a shadow on her face. It only made her look all that more beautiful in Violet’s eyes.

There were more frames, holding photos of the same little boy and more family pictures, some including an older woman. The lady wore the same hairstyle as Violet, hair a brown shade. She wore a tight business skirt reaching down to her knees and a light blue blouse, topped by an open gray blazer.

Clementine stirred beside her, digging her face deeper into Violet’s neck, inhaling her scent.

She muttered something, a weak kiss making contact with the skin of her neck.

Violet’s eyes widened, cheeks hot with embarrassment. Did Clementine know what she was doing? 

She ran her long, bony fingers through curled hair, massaging the girls scalp.

”Goodnight, Clem.”

She grabs for the remote, only to come up empty-handed.

At one point, her hand makes contact with Clementine’s exposed thigh, her fingers still grabbing around for the controller. She squished the meat in between her hand, a small noise emerging from her throat as she retracts her hand, scared Clementine knows what she did.

Eventually, after more careful inspection and no more incidents, Violet locates the remote. By then, the TV had been on so long without being used, it decided to turn off by itself.

She grumbles, pulling the covers over their bodies.

Warmth engulfs her freezing legs, and a heavy arm wraps around her waist, pulling her close. Fingertips touch the sliver of exposed skin, tightly grasping the spot. 

Violet can only lay still, arms over Clementine’s. Eyes and ears attentive of every little sound the walls of the house make.

”Is that okay?”

Clementine’s lidded eyes stare up at her, hazy brown eyes, staying on her for seconds before hiding behind eyelids again.

”Yeah, thats okay.”

”Good, I wasn’t gonna let go either way.”

* * *


	7. You Remember Those Days of Pure Wrath? No? Let Me Remind You

* * *

It’s near 9 AM when Violet gets woken by a ringing phone, recognizing it as her own after five minutes of continuous violent shakes with few breaks in between.

She lazily pats around the soft bed, eyes crusted shut.

Her hand comes in contact with a nose, and only then does Violet comprehend that she’s in Clementine’s _bed_.

The sleeping girl grumbles something, shaking off the pale hand.

Violet can finally locate her phone, buried under her friend’s unbelievably soft pillow.

She finally opens her eyes, light blinding her. She moves to shield her face, a soft yelp coming from her mouth.

More grumbles come from the girl curled into her side, a soft hand around Violet’s stomach. 

Violet waits a few more minutes to rest her eyes, finally uncovering them and blinking harshly at the white light in the room.

She looks down to her phone, which hasn’t stopped vibrating since she first woke up. She turns on the screen, eyes landing on multiple frantic messages and calls from Jane.

_**[7:53 AM] Jane:** Vi? Where are you?   
_

**_[8:18_** **_AM]_ _Jane:_** _This isn’t funny, Violet. Please text me back._

 **_[8:24 AM] MISSED_ ** _**CALL:** JANE_

 **_[8:27 AM] Jane:_ ** _I’m gonna fucking kill you, kid._

 _ **[8:32 AM] MISSED CALL (7):**_ JANE

_**[8:33 AM] Jane:** you’re fucking dead to me, kid. Please just answer the fucking phone _

**_[8:57 AM] Vi:_ ** _hey, I’m okay, sorry. Went to Clem’s in the middle of the night, fell asleep, be back soon_

_**[8:59 AM] Jane:** jesus fuck, Vi, answer next time_

**_[9:00 AM] Jane:_ ** _be careful, kid_

* * *

“Vi, you know I’m all for you, but that’s kinda gross. Please don’t do that.”

Clem scrunches her nose in disgust as the pale girl spreads the ketchup around her freshly made eggs. A horrified look on her face.

”What? These things are fucking bomb with ketchup, try it please.”

Violet cuts a piece, drizzling a generous amount of the red liquid on top. She offers the piece to a disgusted Clementine, who looks the other way to avoid eating it.

”C’mon Clem, please.”

After a few more minutes of begging, Clementine rolls her eyes, and dramatically groans.

She opens her mouth hesitantly, eyes set on the ketchup covered monstrosity.

”What do I get out of this?”

Violet huffed, dropping the utensil with the egg still on it. It clattered against the plate.

”A kiss. Maybe.”

Clementine gasps, quickly reaching for the abandoned fork and shoving the foul-looking food in her mouth.   
  
She chews slowly, the feeling of the food making her want to vomit.

She swallows it thickly, making sure there’s no trace left of the horrendous creation.

She only smiles widely when she puckers her lips, tapping them in a suggestive manner.

Violet laughs, that sweet, rich laugh of hers. The one Clementine had heard a few times now but not gotten used to. 

The blonde leans over, a ghost of a kiss placed onto the brunette’s cheek.

It’s safe to say Clementine’s grumpy the rest of the day.

* * *

When Violet arrives to Jane’s apartment complex that day, she finds a skeezy-looking motherfucker at the door of Jane’s shit apartment. He’s banging on the door again, making it tremble in its hinges.

By the simple loud yells, and the occasional, “ _Jane, it’s fucking Troy!_ ” or “ _Open the goddamn door, bitch! It’s me, Troy!_ ”, Violet can tell it’s Troy.

The only problem is she doesn’t know who the fuck Troy is.

His brown eyes land on her, a steely gaze on them as he stops his ruckus and starts walking towards her.

”You’re that fucking kid, huh?“

He grand at her arm, rough fingers grasping her arm tightly. 

“Ow, motherfucker!”

She pinches his disgustingly hairy arm, a leg going out to kick him the knee.

”You tell that bitch of yours to fucking open the door next time, or I won’t fucking leave again.”

He holds her tighter as he says the words, hissing when she tries to bite him.

He grunts a last time as he raises his arm, striking her dead in the face.

The pure sight of a man raising his hand at her brings a small yelp from her, fear evident in her eyes.

Her weak, fragile body crumpled to the floor, cold hands going to comfort her reddening cheek. He leaves, feet moving quickly as he looks around.

The sting in her cheek worsens throughout time, and Violet stays on the dirty cement of her doorway. 

She couldn’t remember the last time her father had laid hands on her. Maybe it was in a drunken rage, or when she refused to go out and buy cigarettes for him.   
  
Maybe it was when her mother had gotten home and refused to be touched by her foul-smelling husband. Instead, he had directed his wrath towards her, lamps being broken and several days of a bruised eye.

The one thing she had always been scared of was her father, of the things he would be willing to do. It made her look in every corner of every place each time, fear and paranoia taking over her.

 _**[3:19 PM] Vi:** _ _you busy?_

 **_[3:19 PM] Beethoven, but make it shittier:_ ** _never._

* * *


	8. About This Story, and Every Other One I’ve Written About Them

I will be rewriting this story!!!! I gave up and it’s so obvious! I’m keeping the same plot but bettering the writing!


	9. Small vent about a very infuriating character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me just playing S3 and getting angry at Gabe every five minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istg imma let this little shit die. I WAS WILLING TO BE NICE TO HIM BUT HES A FUCK UP LIKE HIS DAD

Fuck Gabe, he’s a little snitch. THANKS FOR TELLING THEM I KILLED CONRAD

also I’m working in rewriting the book dont worry


	10. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me playing S3, slightly less angry but fuck Gabe

I USED TO SHIP CLEM AND GABE BEFORE S4 

HOWWWWW

WAS I SO BLIND TO A LITTLE BITCH BOY


	11. FUCK S3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me playing S3 and hating every dumb character ever made

FUCK CONRAD AND ELEANOR

snitches get stitches :>

AND SHES SUCH A BITCH LIKE YOU WANNA GET ON ME AND SAY YoU hAvE A lOt Of NerVe ShoWiNg Up HerE AftEr WhAt YOu DiD LIKE YOU SNITCHED AND I KILLED JOAN TRIPP IS DEAD BC OF YOU AYGSHSHDJS

end of rant

thank you for listening


	12. I cry

WHY GODDAMN IT WHY

I SACRIFICE TRIPP SO I CAN HAVE MY BALDY BUT NOOOO

THEY RLLY SAID HA YOU THOUGHT

AND GABES A BITCH BUT GOD HE SOUNDS BROKEN WHEN HES SITTING THERE 

WHY 

I NEVER WANTED GABE TO DIE I MEAN HES A BITCH BUT WHYYYYYY

what are you gonna do next, let Kate die ._.?


End file.
